(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, specifically a backlight for the automotive display.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device comprises a TFT substrate where pixels are arranged in a matrix form, each of the pixels has a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor (TFT); a counter substrate set opposing to the TFT substrate; a liquid crystal layer sandwiched by the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. Images are formed by controlling a transmittance of light by liquid crystal molecules in each of the pixels. Since liquid crystal display devices are flat and light, their applications are expanding.
Since the liquid crystal is not self-illuminant, the liquid crystal display device needs a backlight. The so called side light type backlight, in which the light source is set at the side of the light guide, is used to make the back light thin. Therefore, the light guide is a main component in the back light; thus, the issue is how to accommodate the light guide in the back light.
The patent document 1 (Japanese patent laid open 2010-113982) discloses to directly fit the projection of the light guide to the metal frame without using a resin mold to decrease the manufacturing cost of the backlight. The patent document 2 (Japanese patent laid open 2014-174540) discloses to fit the projection of the light guide to the recess formed in the resin mold; and cover the fitting portion by the light shielding components to prevent a leak of light from the fitting portion.